User talk:JetCell
RED ALERT AGAIN IMPORTANT VANDAL HELP PANZER IS BACK AS http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Zacattack414 and BANN HIM http://puu.sh/65cCK.png ...All we know is HE IS THE STIG!!! (talk) 02:59, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Inactivity Filter has gone rogue! Every thread on the forum is closed to posting. All are coming up with the same error- "this thread has been automatically closed due to being inactive for over 30 days." No exceptions, even ones that were posted on mere minutes ago. I suspect there's been a compromise in the system, although who caused it is unknown to me. JUST_DOING_(﻿ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)'S_WORK (talk) 06:03, January 5, 2014 (UTC) join chat please i have something to discuss ...All we know is HE IS THE STIG!!! (talk) 00:16, January 7, 2014 (UTC) thank you thanks for actually taking action rather than sitting back :) this is what local staff is expected to do, keep it up and good luck. if you didn't notice, i removed the useless threads from the off-topic board; i highly recommend that board be removed entirely from the forum. again, good to see rules finally being enforced. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 01:54, January 22, 2014 (UTC) warning just wanted to let you know and so that you can block 2 users if GG has not. just sent in a report to wikia staff requesting check user and an ip ban on the user, pretty sure that this is RNN's threat of retaliation. *Swelldrew69 *Drewpickles69 Nerfmaster8 (talk) 03:52, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Changes to the Elite, Rayven Stinger, Suction darts pages You're kidding, right? Jchent62354 (talk) 04:01, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Blackmailing http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TheDonkeyPuncher?diff=80563&oldid=80522 This says it all, He's tries to blackmail me, by this. NO I'M REMOVING OFFENSIVE CONTENT. Please ban this guy. RNN was here. (talk) 07:21, February 4, 2014 (UTC) The post I made was not offensive at all, and he still doesn't follow the rules of this wiki. I'm not going to be treated like a bastard by him. Dahahka 07:27, February 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm not lieing, you waited this entire time too just attack me? What reason, it ain't gonna solve your problems for blackmailing me. Dahahka 07:33, February 4, 2014 (UTC) I have a feeling that TDP might be AmmaMama or Vielle again. RNN was here. (talk) 07:29, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I've noticed that Domtri1 has made quite a few bad edits lately :/ All we know is... HE'S CALLED THE STIG!!! (talk) 03:10, March 8, 2014 (UTC) setting an example - COC/source you are free to ignore this and i get that you dislike me, that's fine. you are not gaining any additional respect from the bloggers by posting images without giving credit nor asking for permission. the watermarks don't count as "credit", its their way of protecting their personal images. i say that because in the past both NMR and tactical tag were not in the slightest to give credit - even when requested to. yes, i realize that TT and MLD now have an affiliation, only time will tell how things change regarding that. set an example: that means to follow your own COC. if staff doesn't follow the COC, i wouldn't really expect t anyone else to. lead with example and don't steal.Dartmaster8 (talk) 04:51, March 8, 2014 (UTC) fair enough, so was this recent permission or from way before? like i said, his policy towards other sites has changed. on the topic of sourcing, that should be done when the file is posted not later. besides you only responded saying you would after i reminded you. Dartmaster8 (talk) 05:07, March 8, 2014 (UTC) funny you mention permission for NMR, never once did i see actual credit besides the image. though that would depend on who posted them.Dartmaster8 (talk) 05:09, March 8, 2014 (UTC) community messages you may want to update that sometime soon... this talk page should also be considered to be archived soon, getting long. Dartmaster8 (talk) 01:36, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Minor Rulebreaker Hello! On chat I have spotted a fellow that might need some talk! :D http://puu.sh/7UXBA.png http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User:Epicmen10 All we know is... HE'S CALLED THE STIG!!! (talk) 22:42, April 3, 2014 (UTC) clearing Candidates for deletion while you are at it, could you try to wipe that category empty? Also not sure if you guys have permission from isoaker/ss central, GG has posted a majority of vintage super soaker from there - very simple image traceback will easily show the origins. Dartmaster8 (talk) 01:17, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :We do not have permission from iSoaker, but we do have permission from Super Soaker Central. Also, I did not post the majority of vintage soakers from there; I've hardly started the vintage soakers at all. The images were from AquaNexus or other inactive websites. Not a single image is from iSoaker. :Keep in mind we would have had permission to use iSoaker's selected images if you did not request the same for your wiki, which ended up in neither of us getting permission. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 10:57, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Predecessor/Successor? As some blasters have predecessors and successors, I think it might be reasonable to add a Predecessor and Successor bar to the blaster templates we have. Just an idea, though. Your thoughts? On some blaster pages it would be pointless, but it might help to link up certain pages such as the Ballzooka line, the Slingshot line, or the NS-to-NSE lines. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 19:28, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey. Can you ask me a question? Why some N-Strike blasters videos(such as NiteFinder, Maverick and Firefly) are private? Is there some way of watching it? Thanks, Pedroh1999 (talk) 23:47, May 4, 2014 (UTC)Pedroh1999 Hey, uh, what happened down there? Yep. Marcfyre again, after about 5 months. I've been looking at my Wikia alerts, and I read up on two Posts where you, GameGear360, and Nerfmaster8 tried to merge all (well, a large ammount) of existing Nerf wikis with this one, which ended in seemingly failure as of December 23rd of 2013 when Nerfmaster closed it down. Due to my absence, and, if you don't mind me asking, what was going on with that. Also, why did NM8 attack you? If you don't want to share, that's fine. Just askin'. Heil Grammar! (talk) 01:57, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Please just block this guy... I had to undo numerous of his vandalizms on wiki pages http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User:Vadim.viehoff All we know is... HE'S CALLED THE STIG!!! (talk) 00:49, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Just asking Hey, Jetcell, I know the "Review" pages can't be editted to prevent bias, right? But what if the members could edit pages? Like, I want to make a Thunderbow review, but I can't. Then I make the review and I send it to you. So, you publish it. Got it? Thanks, Pedroh1999 (talk) 01:59, May 17, 2014 (UTC)Pedroh1999 Hey Jet, are you fixing the Super Soaker articles (all of them) or not jet? Because there seems to be a leakage in information in those kind of pages. PS: For reals, there are problems there The King of Spiders (talk) 13:40, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Just asking...again. Hey, Jetcell, why the feature article still the same? Why we don't put, I don't know, a Rebelle in it? And why we don't have a new Monthly Nerf Poll for more than one month? Thanks, Pedroh1999 (talk) 01:24, May 20, 2014 (UTC)Pedroh1999 RotoTrack left you a message on the forum thread, looks like you decided to ignore it. leaving another message in case you did want to give your thoughts on how to proceed on making the changes or not. i'm not one to start an edit war with gage due to personal opinions or viewpoints, which again is why i brought those up for discussion. Dartmaster8 (talk) 20:25, May 30, 2014 (UTC) SDCC well its back and its July 24-27and just wanted to let you know. If you are interested in going here are a few reminders. *Try taking more than one picture and check before leaving <- important *building on to the above, try to get the full name card couple questions to consider asking... #what is the purpose of "zed squad" #try asking around and document any new finds :) Dartmaster8 (talk) 04:43, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Reverting my edit when the edit was a good one... Why did you revert my edit on the Maverick REV-6 page...I fixed the ambox so it wasn't inside the infobox. I didn't change any of the information at all... Kr4m123 (talk) 12:38, June 8, 2014 (UTC) JetCell, I just came back and everybody is ignoring me and it is annoying me. I feel left out of the community Rampage11 (talk) 08:11, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Rampage11 air blaster image Do you still by chance have the original image of the following still? Dartmaster8 (talk) 20:38, June 20, 2014 (UTC) : thought I was pretty clear in what I was asking, apparently not. Do you have the original image before you attempting to delete the background? Best image so far is their youtube profile image and even that is cut off partically. Dartmaster8 (talk) 22:34, June 20, 2014 (UTC) nerf mods and reviews images well having already asked both randomshadow09 and bazookified on reddit, any idea why images from 2011 and earlier are not viewable? Doesn't seem to serve a purpose in removing those... Dartmaster8 (talk) 22:59, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :: did you modify the image say try to delete the background? that was what i was asking, buzz bee doesn't post stock images like that. --Dartmaster8 (talk) 02:59, June 21, 2014 (UTC) thanks for the source link Dartmaster8 (talk) 14:25, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Dropping Lanard I've been thinking maybe we should drop Lanard products. There's just not enough information to sustain their articles here. We don't have certain information like year of release or total capacity on some of these blasters, or whether or not they've even been discontinued. Lanard does not make it aware when they release a new blaster and most of their new ones fall under the radar. Apart from the older ones which have some info, it seems most of their products simply aren't worth having here. I'd like to hear your take on this. Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 16:33, June 21, 2014 (UTC) image background removal? just asking if you were at all interested in getting images of the actual blaster rather than keeping the boxes or "unknown"? Here are the images, would look nicer if you were to remove the background/text/box that is if you were at all interested. --Dartmaster8 (talk) 22:54, June 21, 2014 (UTC) images so I take a non response to be that you are not interested in the 2 images mentioned above? Dartmaster8 (talk) 03:04, June 26, 2014 (UTC) ok fair enough, though as a reminder this is the ONLY images avaliable of these so far... Dartmaster8 (talk) 17:02, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Jet, I fell like I haven't done anything for the wiki. Is there a way I could contribute? I just wan to help.Rampage11 (talk) 08:41, July 4, 2014 (UTC) I saw that on some of the pages for upcoming blasters like the Slingfire it reads This product has been released earlier than its official launch date. It is available in retail stores despite being given an official launch date by Nerf or Hasbro. What does that mean? I checked websites such as Target.com and it still says currently unavailible online not sold in stores. Uh, Jet, you know StryfeLover? Well, he's calling me a "mother f***er Do you think you could ban him or somthing?!?ENZO! BOOM! (talk) 01:40, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! My name is Ariana- I'm on the Community team over here at Wikia. I am reaching out to see if you and the other admins are OK with us creating a parent page for your wiki. A parent page is a go-to page for parents and adults to check out the age range for each wiki. Here is an example! Let me know if you have any questions or concerns. Also, if you and the other admins want to help us fill it out- that would be great! Thanks so much, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 20:46, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Awesome! I'll work on it next week and send you a link so you can add/edit anything you think should be on the page. Thanks so much! Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 21:22, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi JetCell! Here is the parent page link. Let me know if you have ANY questions or need help filling it out. Thanks so much! Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 23:59, July 28, 2014 (UTC) accidental deletion? you seemed to have deleted the nerf timeline a few days ago... did you mean to do that? could you also clear candidates for deletions please. BTW: disable chat, its not stable at all currently. over 75% of all chats are down at the moment, might be best to disable until its better or more stable. just a thought. Dartmaster8 (talk) 23:21, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I see that you didn't bother disabling the chat, thought it might help but considering its not used much guess it doesn't matter. would still consider the timeline to be of use or at least getting views. its your choice though in the end. you can respond here, as i won't keep further messages on my talk page. oh yeah, the rhino fire image. that's the image that amazon spain leaked... and also contains errors compared to official art. i readded the delete tag, if you don't believe me then go check reddit for proof. not going to continue to argue this bu tjust explaining. Dartmaster8 (talk) 03:05, August 3, 2014 (UTC) candidates for deletions has more in it... also replaced rhino-fire image with an error-free one. you can choose to keep the error one or delete it, your choice. Dartmaster8 (talk) 03:17, August 4, 2014 (UTC) RE:Swearing Whoops. I wasn't aware that censorship for swear words was still not allowed. I'll take that to note. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'''Over and out.]] 22:34, August 5, 2014 (UTC) images seeing as how replacements are posted, is the older image with errors for the rhino fire still useful? respond here. Dartmaster8 (talk) 03:34, August 9, 2014 (UTC) home page didn't I remind you before to post the article layouts? you also forgot to lock that page... better do that before someone gets a wild idea. believe the "rumor" section to the Guidelines is outdated as is the leaked information since nobody really follows those, your choice. you can respond here, i don't plan on staying that much longer anyways. Dartmaster8 (talk) 05:17, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :...I literally have no idea what "home page" you're talking about. By "article layouts" you mean alternate layouts on here, that's probably something that could use updating with other layouts. The only alternate I can think of though is a layout for series. Jet Talk • ] ::uh home page, you know the link when you click the wikimark - home AKA main page... still needs to be added to the main top template. ::you have forgotten a lot. those article layouts (the page you linked) were first implemented for n-strike and dart tag, you were supportive of those. that layout has been kept to pretty closelythough most of those policy pages need updating. ::since modification isn't being worked on, are those sections still useful? most people just go to nerfhaven anyways not to mention the paragraphs are exact duplicates to an extent. could literally create a list of the "kits". this of kind of oudated as none of the new stuff have it. ::Dartmaster8 (talk) 09:16, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Added article layout link to the template. :::I'll look into working on the article layout page today. I'll also take a look at site policies and see if anything needs updating. ::*my point on the modification sections for blasters is useless as a whole, no reason to state everything for Nerf that air restrictors, dart pegs, flywheels/wiring can be updated. its the same information every where, why not simply state that on the generalized modification article? most people reading will not be looking in blaster pages for modification information in the long run so essentially this is a waste of room as well as being out of place. the modification kit stuff can be kept to the respective article as a list. if you want, I can demonstrate an example. PS: not sure why you are enforcing a non existant swearing rule that nobody here has agreed with. you know full well the community isn't kids, plus COPPA makes it 13+... Dartmaster8 (talk) 22:52, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :::I'd like to continue filling out the modification section. I'm aware that sites like NerfHaven have information about modification, but my vision is to have reference for what materials are good for modification, what size parts should be, etc. Jet Talk • ] 20:58, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :::perhaps it would be faster to unlock all policies for renewed discussion? I did update the article layouts, though removing the modification section is up to you. I can see whole paragraphs being removed notably, modification, rumors and leaks as no one follows those.Dartmaster8 (talk) 02:33, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Wingz Stomp Rocket Page Hi, Can you please take down this page as the name on the product has changed. You can keep up the page if you change every reference to the name "Stomp Rocket" to just "Rocket." Please remove any packaging photos though with that name. leak did you agree to delete leaks? that's why I marked it... on another note, is there a rule for swearing? can't seem to find that anywhere. Dartmaster8 (talk) 23:09, August 15, 2014 (UTC) merge guidelines/COC looking at the guidelines and coc, it might be best to move the "etiquette" section over to coc from guidelines; makes it easy for new users and veteran editors to miss minor details - i just caught the swearing rule. though essentially, those two should be merged with the last section transferred to article layouts... keeping things in one place seems to do better in experience. Dartmaster8 (talk) 06:14, August 16, 2014 (UTC) formal definitions? sent GG an email, no idea if he has discussed it with you. thought I might bring it up again. sometimes we may get confuse over use of certain terms such as the following. works to everyone's benefit to agree on a single definition, helps to prevent arguments. *single fire *semi-automatic *automatic (covers fully automatic) *trigger *carrying handle *prime/cocking *pull back - release slide *Fall Release: seems like lately it starts in August, its a trend last few years **this would depend on Hasbro's definition to resolve though on another note, I know you created a template just for image uploads.nobody really bothers to use it or know it. figured out how to force preloading it, go test on DBE. works for any condition: regular upload, article upload, multi-upload. template I used follows the license very strictly compared to yours. PS: did you even bother to answer the previous question? I mentioned it since people are making minor violations since the guidelines and COC are not consistent with each other, might want to fix that. Consistency makes it easier. also transferring references to article layout makes more sense since its related... Dartmaster8 (talk) 03:09, August 18, 2014 (UTC) :I'll have to talk to Gage about how to implement these definitions in the best way possible... at the moment of writing this response, I may have a solution for definitions like these. We'll see what Gage thinks. :As for the previous message, yes, I should definitely have some repeating rules on both the COC and guidelines, if you had a hard time finding the "no swearing" rule. I'll see about updating these pages tomorrow (today I suppose?). Jet Talk • ] 10:09, August 18, 2014 (UTC) :: honestly the guidelines page seems redundant when a COC exists... any thoughts on upload template or no? Dartmaster8 (talk) 19:07, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Why did my edit on 'accessories' get removed? I got one of the boomco blasters & I was able to put an longshot scope, retaliator grip, & several other attachments on it. I think it useful that people know that nerf tactical rail atachments can fit on boomco blasters, should they get one. Boomco rails The boomco rails accept nerf rail attachments without forcing on. it's more to the fact that instead of sliding the attachent down the front of the rail, you clip it on with a sideways motion, perpendicular to the direction of the rail & snap it into place. taking it off only requires something to push the rail tabs up to detach the accessory. I don't have images as I don't have a working camera to take photos with, but attaching nerf tac-rail accessories to boomco rails doesn't require enough force to possibly damage either part. Muffinkiller1 (talk) 00:39, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much for helping me with that 2003 series page on Nerf wiki ThomaTwo (talk) 20:33, September 1, 2014 (UTC) talk page lock requesting lock on my talk page... leaving after this Google search found that demonstration fairly fast, its posted. PS: ignore the email I sent Dartmaster8 (talk) 05:57, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Longshot is back in original configuration Interestingly, the original Longshot CS-6 (not CS-12) is back in the mix of blasters: evidence is shown here. It seems that GaGe does not like the box artwork this time; he says it is rather bone-dry. However, the range claim has gone down from 35 feet to about 33 feet (11.5m to the 10m shown on the package) as I have done the conversions. It looks to be a Canadian packaging due to the use of meters rather than feet. But, you can have your say on this. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 01:38, September 14, 2014 (UTC) image deletion stopped by, noticed you removed the leaked added to article but forgot to delete the actual image. I tagged it and here is the URL link: http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mqdefault.jpg Dartmaster8 (talk) 06:27, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Found Vandal (The Australian Nerf 2.0). I urge you to take action when you get the chance. D_lear 20:18, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey JetCell. I am working on a Nerf Blaster/Series/Dart History. Would it be possible to post this without someone deleting it? Please reply on my page. Thanks, Nerfer101 (talk) 02:40, December 9, 2014 (UTC)Nerfer101 RE: RE: Thank you so very much! I am working very hard on this so I will be very excited to post it. I enjoy talking with fellow Nerfers :-) I do believe being a Nerfer is serious and I don't take it lightly, though I am in my very early teens. I probably already know more than your average Nerfer, but I can't be absolutely sure. If you are curious about something Nerf-wise, just message me and I will give you my best answer. I do have another question, though, but this is just for fun: Which 2015 blaster are you most excited for? Talk to you later! Nerfer101 (talk) 03:42, December 9, 2014 (UTC)Nefer101 Hmmm...I aggree. The Crossbolt sounds AWESOME. If you go to Google search and type in, "Nerf Crossbolt For Sale" you should see it at Amazon.co.uk, but currently unavailable. The Modulus I haven't done much research on, but sounds interesting. Should be a fine blaster to have, when and if it does come out! For the research I have done on the Modulus, all I see are blurry pictures and false leaks. But it should be interesting to find out if those leaks are truly false. We shall see in 2015, hm? Again, I enjoy talking with fellow Nerfers. Nerfer101 (talk) 16:21, December 9, 2014 (UTC)Nerfer101 HELP!! Hey JetCell, I need help. I want to start a new wiki, but don't know how! Can help me? Nerfer101 (talk) 23:41, December 11, 2014 (UTC)Nerfer101 Thank you!! Do I put anything special for the address thing? Or can I just put anything I want? Nerfer101 (talk) 23:56, December 11, 2014 (UTC)Nerfer101 THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nerfer101 (talk) 00:02, December 12, 2014 (UTC)Nerfer101 Community Apps Hey JetCell! Did you know that approximately half of the visits across Wikia are coming from mobile devices? To support that mobile traffic, Wikia is creating iOS and Android apps that focus exclusively on individual communities. We are happy to inform you that your community has been selected to receive a dedicated community app. This means that you will have an app exclusively for your community that you, the admins, can curate! Please see this help page that will explain how and where to manage your content in your community app, and also ways to promote your Community App on your own community. If you have any questions about the Community App itself, how to manage content on it, or how to promote it, please write in to . Thanks for being an exceptional community! Good luck with the app! Kate 23:16, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Hey, Jetcell. I have created a wiki called Nerf Guide Wiki. Could you please contribute? It is brand-new. Thanks, Nerfer101 (talk) 22:22, December 18, 2014 (UTC)Nerfer101 Dear JetCell, If you are into modding darts, mod some n-strike, elite, and mega darts by filling up that stupid hole in the tip of the darts. if rebelle darts have them, fill up their holes too. From, MEGATHUNDERBOWMEGATHUNDERBOW (talk) 17:02, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hi Jet, I know we haven't talked a lot, but I just want to keep updated. How was your Christmas? I got many new Nerf blasters for Christmas. What do you think of my arsenal? I know this seems like a lot of questions, but I like to keep updated with the Nerf community, and it seems as if you are the only way I can do that now, since my Nerf Guide Wiki is doing terribly poorly. Thanks, Nerfer101 (talk) 20:22, December 27, 2014 (UTC)Nerfer101 Hey Jetcell, no offense to girls, but i just dont like the rebelle line. cant girls just use n-strike or elite or vortex or dart tag or mega blasters? i mean, what difference does color make in the performance? MEGATHUNDERBOW (talk) 00:25, December 28, 2014 (UTC) P.S. I got a lot of nerf guns for christmas. my fav. is the stampede. firing modes you may actually want to double check the actual definition of what is single fire and semi-automatic. never came across a battery powered blaster as "single fire', almost always semi automatic or automatic. Dartmaster8 (talk) 18:29, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :For the blaster type, it is either single-fire or multi-fire. There are no other choices. No blaster page here has semi-automatic or fully-automatic in place of single-fire or multi-fire. It depends entirely on how many of the ammunition is fired at once and not the speed at which it is fired. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 18:50, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :: if that's the case then why is the rapidstrike cs-18 noted as "Automatic dart blaster (flywheel)"? :: I think its you guys not the correctors who are confused. semi-automatic and automatic are firing modes just like single fire, slam fire and multi-fire. there is no such battery powered blaster that is considered single fire, please do find an example. here are a few quick examples: *Recon cs-6: spring powered, single fire (slide action) *Barricade Rev-5: battery powered, semi-automatic (flywheels) *Vulcan ebf-25: bolt action, single fire; battery powered automatic belt fed Dartmaster8 (talk) 19:35, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :You're right, we clearly don't know our own wiki policies when it comes to the blaster template. As far as I can tell some of the electronic blasters don't have "single-fire", "multi-fire", "semi-automatic" or "automatic" on them. I have no clue why that is, and I will consider altering them. As for the Rapidstrike, it's a new blaster's article and it's likely something was changed over time. It originally said "Automatic single-fire" but somewhere during REALNerfNinja6's frequent edits it was changed. :I don't know what more to say. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 20:09, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::* putting down "semi-automatic" for "blaster type" makes perfect sense in the terms that it will fire as long as the trigger is held down. ::* comparing that to "single fire" for "blaster type" makes it clear that the blaster MUST be primed and then the trigger pulled to fire. ::: let's clear up a few things, Xavier Wolfe isn't me. I meant no offense to either of you, like I said if that is the definition of choice then it should be noted in the template's documentation. perhaps someone should go add that in? I don't you understood me, battery powered blasters are almost always either semi-automatic or automatic, at times with manual options. "semi-automatic" is not a speed, these are designed to fire as long as the trigger is held down regardless of clip size. the same is said about automatic fire. most people take advantage of semi-automatic for use as burst fire. ::: stopped by and caught an error, seems like you guys don't really appreciate that help. none of this was meant sarcastically nor mocking anyone. Dartmaster8 (talk) 21:20, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Super Soaker 50 and 100 Hey, Jetcell. How are you? ... I was checking the Super Soaker pages- as I need to translate them too- and I saw we don't have the Super Soaker 50 and 100 pages. But there are a plenty of images and info through the internet! So, do you have something special in mind with those pages? Or you just forgot, much probably like GameGear? XD Ask me when you read this. Thanks, The Crossfire Bow Sniper (talk) 17:08, January 6, 2015 (UTC) ... No, you don't got it. Do you mind if I... make them? I mean, I am a new admin on my part of Wiki and a apprentice of you two, so I can get better and better for taking my place on the administration in this Wiki someday. So, I'll create the page and then you can tell me if it is usable. Much like a test, got it? I need to learn... and what is better than creating a important page? XD The Crossfire Bow Sniper (talk) 12:14, January 7, 2015 (UTC) OK, did it. Can you fix the templates part? I made it all by mobile and I don't know that part on my phone XD He Found some problems Hey, Jetcell. It's me. I found two problems in the Wiki: First- http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/Bow_%27n%27_Arrow The Bow n' Arrow video isn't working. Second- http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/Ripshot In the Trivia, it says the Ripshot doesn't use a torsion spring. But in the Torsion Spring page, it says the Ripshot uses it. By now, that's all. The Crossfire Bow Sniper (talk) 19:08, January 15, 2015 (UTC) primary vs secondary sources just wanted to ask why you always prefer secondary sources as opposed to primary sources? My Last dart was at the London Toy Fair yet you decided to credit blaster labs. same thing happened last year when UK Nerf went as well. Yes, I know you guys don't have the best relationship though that still strikes me as odd. All that information regarding the modulus came from the press release given to Asif, nobody else which again begs the question why give credit to reposts? *why did you change the names to the attachments back to generic names? while GG did answer this, wanted to ask you specifically. What's your definition of "Blaster type"? in edit summaries it was mentioned repeatedly "Single-fire means that the blaster fires a single dart at a time, it's not meant to imply the speed at which the blaster is fired"; applying that definition would make it appear as though there are no semi or automatic blasters which is false information. Please actually answer this rather than have GG. Dartmaster8 (talk) 02:23, January 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: primary vs secondary sources still think that the primary source should be noted as otherwise we would have nothing, not trying to guilt you to do it but it just seems respectful since they took their time to go. for the accessories that come with the modulus, we do know the names. those i posted were straight from MLD's press release, unless you disagree that those are official... not sure why but to me this might be n-strike due to a few reasons: title doesn't say elite, product description leaves out both "elite" and range claims. generally when range claims are left out its n-strike. still strange in this case. we could simply replace the row by splitting off the information into multiple rows such as *internals *firing mode *firing mechanism this way its more organized without the potential confusion. having both single fire and semi or automatic makes it even more confusing to readers outside the NIC, just took another look at your changes. please do go and try reading the infoboxes from a reader's point of view outside the NIC, you will understand better. : When i went back and read it after the initial conflicts, it stopped making logical sense to me. that was most likely why someone changed it since it doesn't reflect what the article says. the main point is making sure everyone reading and editing have a solid understanding of terms. Dartmaster8 (talk) 03:03, January 22, 2015 (UTC) chat since you are editing, might be faster to go over this on chat Dartmaster8 (talk) 03:06, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Researching Hey, Jetty. It's me. I was researching about some Nerf stuff and I found a bunch of cool things- I found a Secret Strike AS-1 for selling, by example. But, when I was researching about it, I just found out... you are(or were) famous! You were one of the best Nerf Mods & Reviews members! With many Nerfers that I almost love. And you... you were with them! Do you mind if I adopt you as a mentor, much like I do with GaGe? I need you to keep in mind that, if you say yes, you might need to answer many questions that I can have about Nerf. Thanks, The Crossfire Bow Sniper (talk) 19:52, January 24, 2015 (UTC) email please see the recent email that I sent you, best to discusses it there. Dartmaster8 (talk) 22:19, January 24, 2015 (UTC) updates it seems as if nerfipedia is all but closed off from anyone, see morshu's last post did you get all those items deleted? answer here Dartmaster8 (talk) 23:12, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :I deleted pretty much everything. I did leave a few forum topics (like the topic for when the rules were updated) and simply removed problematic responses and chain replies that had to do with that. Jet Talk • ] 23:23, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Ahm... Hello, Jetty. It's me. http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NERF_NINJA666 Did you saw that? He's back! As I remember, a NerfNinja666 was a bad member of this Wiki, right? I see he got banned sometimes. So, is it... normal? Or we'll need to take care of him? The Crossfire Bow Sniper (talk) 00:26, January 26, 2015 (UTC) chat? if you have time, want to join chat? just join if yes. Dartmaster8 (talk) 02:29, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Jetty! Hey, Jetcell. It's me. First, don't we need to change the monthly poll? What about the blaster of the month? XD Also, can you please fix the Big Bad Bow commercial? The Crossfire Bow Sniper (talk) 02:24, February 1, 2015 (UTC) I am back! Hey, Jetcell. Sorry for not being here this week- I wasn't with my PC, and I couldn't help. But now I am back! I'll ask you anything if I need. Also, if you can, help me and GameGear with Nerf Wiki, please? The Crossfire Bow Sniper (talk) 19:53, February 8, 2015 (UTC) email please see email request, respond via email Dartmaster8 (talk) 05:54, February 9, 2015 (UTC) email request includes this account Nerfmaster8 (talk) 08:16, February 9, 2015 (UTC) sub-series question hey jetcell what does sub series mean Hey Jetcell, I just want to say I am not out- I am here all day, but I don't see any big activities here. So, don't think I abandoned the place XD The Crossfire Bow Sniper (talk) 18:27, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Need your help. Hey, Jetcell. AS SOON YOU READ THIS, PLEASE. CHECK YOUR E-MAIL FOR MORE INFORMATION. I removed the Mainbodynews template from the first page of Wiki Nerf- because it just stopped working as I wanted. I'll be trying, but if you can, please, can you fix it? The Crossfire Bow Sniper (talk) 14:17, February 16, 2015 (UTC) HEY, I FIXED IT! MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation errors it seems you forgot a few nowiki tags for some of the headers, those tags make it so that its not clickable to an actual page. *Misc_content *International_guides Dartmaster8 (talk) 06:45, February 17, 2015 (UTC) ... Jetcell, please, talk to me! Can you ask me some questions? 1)Do you know where is GameGear? I want to talk to him, but he don't answer anything- even his E-Mails! 2)Something new is happening here... I can feel it. Do you have any idea? 3)I am working on my subdivision. Any suggestion? But, seriously talking. Talk to me. I am getting paranoic. The Crossfire Bow Sniper (talk) 13:28, February 21, 2015 (UTC) thunderblast note that the press kit lists it as "NERF N-STRIKE ELITE Thunderblast Blaster" despite the fact that it has a range of 60 ft...you can respond here if you want. Apparently Hasbro thought it was confusing before, they just made it worse with the attempted corrections. reminder: should get those images properly licensed...watermarks are there for a reason Dartmaster8 (talk) 02:40, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :The packaging for the ThunderBlast and the ThunderBlast itself refer to it as an N-Strike blaster. We've had this problem in the past with things like the Elite recolors, and with those we went with packaging and blaster details. So we're doing the same here. :If you're talking about the BlasterLabs images, I have permission from them to use their images. If there are images not properly sourced on the file details, either let me know which are missing the source or add it in yourself. Jet Talk • ] 02:51, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :: just when you thought Hasbro couldn't makes things less confusing, they do... Didn't realize the package and blaster both said NS. Slingstrike has the same problem. Modulus was noted as NS first from the London Toy Fair, then the German catalog leaked and said NSE & automatic but that was proven false at NYC. Hopefully they catch the mistake and fix it before release. Those are all prototypes, not final designs. Blaster Labs still apparently considers it elite though again its still confusing... :: I know you have permission, its expected and an actual requirement for the CC-BY-SA license to provide attribution on upload... *http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/File:Apollo-BL.jpg *http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zeus-hold-BL.jpg *http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/File:Strike%26DefendUpgradeKit-BL.jpg Dartmaster8 (talk) 05:19, February 28, 2015 (UTC) HEY! Jetcell, are you going to change the monthly poll and the featured blaster? I was about to change it, but I can't! It is blocked for me. Can it be the Crossbolt, anyway? :3 The Crossfire Bow Sniper (talk) 15:54, March 1, 2015 (UTC) modulus tactical rail count yeah the product description said 6, I still only count 5 from pictures. Should that be changed, Hasbro doesn't always have that information accurate... Dartmaster8 (talk) 09:09, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Jetcell It was you who edited the featured blaster article? Because... it is not working. It still redirect to the Demolisher page. I would fix it, but you need to tell me how to fix when I am not a admin. I would do it easily. The Crossfire Bow Sniper (talk) 11:11, March 3, 2015 (UTC) I'm back! But my wiki is near-dead and I need your help... Look, I realize that advertising wikis is a number one "no-no" but my wiki is near-dead. With no contributors (besides me) and only a little more than ten pages, I don't know if it will last much longer. Is there ANY way I can get some good Nerfers to help out there? I'd mention the name but again, that's advertising. I am growing desperate. Thanks. Oh by the way, you might be wondering...who is this guy? It's me, Nerfer101! Remember me? I changed my UN because I thought it looked weird being "Nerfer101" on a Warriors Wiki. But on a Nerf Wiki, it looks normal, because there could be some one with a UN: poopMLPCoDplayer123 and it would be normal here. Thunderheart of Thunderclan (talk) 02:50, March 18, 2015 (UTC) I realize that. Is there a way to maybe rename it possibly? Thanks, Thunderheart of Thunderclan (talk) 13:01, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Ooh, ouch! That'll be hard. I'll do my best. Thanks. Thunderheart of Thunderclan (talk) 23:04, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Check your E-Mail, please? Think about it, and answer me. Snake Eater (talk) 16:54, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Jetcell...? So, I am here. Where's Gamegear? Have you talked to him? Is he okay? Snake Eater (talk) 19:12, March 24, 2015 (UTC) email just as an additional note, was expecting you to answer that before you went ahead, but anyways I am not attempting to undermine either of you; okay. please respond via email. i know you guys get sick of this backseat stuff and probably are, really do think you guys should make sure. this just just an honest concern that not just myself have. Dartmaster8 (talk) 04:31, March 27, 2015 (UTC) interlanguage link oh apparently it was done correctly last time, you forgot to add the interlanguage link to the home page for both wiki. thought that's what i tried to explain last time. code to add for english is pt:Nerf Wiki and code for pt is en:Nerf Wiki . the banner didn't change and i don't know why you made another request to activate when it was already activated. i assume that you are just going to ignore the email sent a while ago? Dartmaster8 (talk) 06:21, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey there! We just created a new Toy Wiki Template. Check it out here! Are you interested in featuring it on your main page? You can add it with the code . Let me know if you have any questions! Thanks so much, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 20:49, April 6, 2015 (UTC) navigation just to let you know list of x-shot series doesn't exist, better to link directly to x shot. list of lanard series should be linked to nerf unless you want to split those apart. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 23:11, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Jetcell! Hey, do you think we need to do something about that Homy G? He keeps trying to spam his youtube channel. What can we do? Like, talking to him... Will it work? --Pedroh1999 (talk) 18:56, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Possible Secret Strike error Hey, Jetcell. I was checking some articles- the Secret Strike ones in special, as I bought one recently- and why the reviews are different? Like, the original Secret Strike is better than the N-Strike one? http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/Secret_Strike_AS-1/Review http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/Secret_Strike_Pocket_Blaster/Review Aren't them the same blaster? Pedroh1999 (talk) 22:31, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :I think it partly has to do with the fact that a lot of the former users here (RNN6, TMG, etc.) hated the Secret Strike and had their bias infect the articles. This is why the review of the Secret Strike, which was highly recommended before, is now very critical. They didn't touch the SSPB article though because they likely forgot it existed. There's also some different references between the blasters, but I don't know if they are the same performance-wise. [[User:GameGear360|'''Ga]][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 17:41, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :Mmph. Got it. I'll search so- probably they doesn't have the same performance, as the N-Strike one is more recent and the technology used on it is better. I'll just edit it if I find something new, ok? :3 :Pedroh1999 (talk) 15:56, April 26, 2015 (UTC) E-Mail Just... Ignore it. I figure out what happened and I am actually happy with it. I feel more confident now- I feel like I could fix any problem that can happen. Pedroh1999 (talk) 12:51, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Alert http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Codyrulez123 Hello, Jetcell. I saw this guy at chat. He just logged in and said he is 8 years old. I tried to talk to him, but I couldn't- anyway, apparently he isn't a puppet. He has edits in other Wikis. I know what to do, but as you're the Bureoucrat here, I believe the things will go bad to you if this happen. So, I'll leave it to you, ok? Pedroh1999 (''My profile'') (''My talk page'') 01:02, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Important Jetcell, I believe I found a way to repair the duplicated infobox error when editing pages. If you erase both of them, but leave the text on the upper part of the page and save it, it'll be back to normal. I believe you already knew that, but... we might never now. Pedroh1999 (''My profile'') (''My talk page'') 15:18, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Hi JetCell! How have you been? Just reaching out because we were thinking of doing some fun "Summer of Toys" programming, and we wanted to see if Nerf is interested in participating! We have a few contest ideas (build your own Nerf arena) or something for people to participate in-- but do you have any ideas? Let me know if you are interested! Best, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 18:16, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Unknown Nerf Blaster Hi Jet! I'm new to this wiki, and I have a few questions. Initially, I have a Nerf Cyberstrike Gear blaster, but I've n ever before seen a picture or any detail about it. It's not even listed in the series! Do you have any detail on this? View and comment the image here Contact me @ erik2002@gmail.com. Thanks! --- Hey, just for helping you, it's a Defender T3, but without the arrow launcher. But it has another color scheme, apparently. http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/Defender_T3 Should I contact him, Jetcell? Pedroh1999 (''My profile'') (''My talk page'') 04:08, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the RotoFury Hello, I have proof that the RotoFury has been released, as it is on Amazon.com for approx. $50 On the RotoFury page, it says it is "yet to be released." I ask for this to be changed, because it is released, at least on Amazon. Thank you, Nerfer101 20:02, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I get it. I was glad you be of service anyhow. Good day, Nerfer101 17:01, July 2, 2015 (UTC) final email As much as I hate to bother you and the fact that "I left", I would really apprecite a response from you via email. I won't bother interfering or fixing any further here, you have my word on that. I won't bother bumping this thread or the email if I don't hear back in a week, I will just consider you to have ignored it. that's perfectly fine with me. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 06:33, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Questions Hello! I see you reverted some edits I made to the Triad wiki. The first edit made sense, since it cleaned up some redundant linkage. However, later you reverted some English language changes and brought back some redundancies which really increase the slop. I just checked the comparison and must ask why. "Load in... into"? "Front three" as though there are "rear three"? Furthermore, I understand why you removed the reference to Chinese Triads, although as my ancestry is Vietnamese I don't think I was being prejudicial. However, I am also a professional musician and educator, and feel that briefly explaining the bit about musical terminology helps instead of hindering. It should be obvious that I intend only to improve and not vandalize. Mojo1970 (talk) 07:02, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Admin/B-Crat Request Hello JetCell. I'd like to request to become either b-crat or admin. I have coding skills and skills with MediaWiki that might be useful, and I know tons of stuff about Nerf. You don't have to make your decision now, and it's totally fine if you say no. Thank you! The age has come...the age of...Nerfer101 22:36, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey, dude. First... You have my "yes" if we are going to do that. But... You're requesting in the wrong place! Rules says you need to do it here. Or she will ignore you. http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/Nerf_Wiki:Requests_for_adminship Well... Good luck! [[User:Pedroh1999|'''Pedroh]][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 22:43, August 19, 2015 (UTC) E-mail Check it, please? It is kinda important. Pedroh1999 (''My profile'') (''My talk page'') 14:51, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Dear jet cell I am trying to change the name of "clips and drums" to "magazines and drums" Because it should be called a magazine not a clip. A magstrike uses a clip. A rapid strike uses a mag.(abbreviated magazine) the youtuber "coop772 bonus" has more info on the matter. Sincerely tommydoesnerf. Nope The info is right, but if you ask Hasbro, they will say that it is a clip. It may be a magazine, but it is called clip! And the Vortex clips are already called magazines. That would be a problem. So, again, no. Do not change it. [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 20:54, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey Jet I have a CycloneShock ;) Gopeb666 (talk) 11:15, August 27, 2015 (UTC)